Solve for $r$ : $20 = r - 14$
Solution: Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{20 {+ 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{r} \\ 20 &=& r - 14 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 20 {+ 14} &=& r \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 34$